ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Statistics
Statistics are the defining attributes of all the characters and enemies in Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis, Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen, Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber, Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together, and Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together (PSP). ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen'' Level Level determines the overall strength of the class. After each level up the character receives improved statistics based upon the class of the character. Hit Points Hit points determine the total health of the character. When their hit points reach zero, they are killed, and must be resurrected with the item Ethereal Flute (REVIVE), or through the services of a Roshian Temple. Undead characters' hit point levels always remain at 0, and can only be killed with White attacks, Pumpkin or Petrify. Strength Strength determines the attack strength of certain abilities (mainly weapon, or physical based abilities), and the ability to mitigate said abilities. Agility Agility determines how quickly a character will act in battle. When agility is raised, so does the character's ability to dodge attacks. Intelligence Intelligence determines the attack strength of certain abilities (mainly magical based abilities). Charisma This stat's main function is as a requirement to promote a class, usually in the 50-80 range. Charisma can be raised by: *Defeating a character that is of a higher level. *Drawing a Empress card after the liberation of a town or temple. *Drawing a Emperor card after the liberation of a town or temple. *Using the item Heart of Leo on a character. Charisma can be lowered by: *Defeating a character that is of a lower level. *Running from battle, resulting in a 1 point loss for each character in the unit. Alignment This stat is used in various situations such as: *Plot events: determined by the Opinion Leader, or Magnus' stat total. Depending on the event, either low or high alignment might be needed. *Endings: determined by the Opinion Leader, or Magnus' stat total. Typically, the higher the alignment, the better the ending. *Character recruitment: determined by the Opinion Leader, or Magnus' stat total. Depending on the character, either low or high alignment might be needed. *Liberation: determined by the average alignment of the unit. Alignment is only one of the variables in a liberation that raises Reputation, but is the most important. Alignment can be raised by: *Defeating a character that is of a higher level. *Defeating a character that has lower Alignment. *Drawing a Priestess card after the liberation of a town or temple. *Drawing a Hierophant card after the liberation of a town or temple. *Using the item Soul Mirror on a character. Alignment can be lowered by: *Defeating a character that is of a lower level. *Defeating a character that has higher Alignment. *Drawing a Tower card after the liberation of a town or temple. Luck Luck determines the following: *After liberating a Roshian Temple, the player might receive an item dependent on the luck statistic of the unit leader. *After completely defeating an enemy unit, the player might receive an item dependent on the average luck statistic of the player's unit. *According to the game's instruction manual, luck supposedly increases a character's evade rate. (Unverified) Resistances Resistances are a hidden statistic used to determine how much incoming damage is mitigated. As each attack has an inherent elemental attribute, each class has a statistical value between 1-100 determining how much of that attack is nullified. The seven elements are: *Physical **Physical attacks are usually compromised of normal melee or ranged weapon attacks, or the mundane, non-magical attacks. Sword, axe and arrow attacks make up some of the physical attacks. *White **White attacks are holy based and used by a number of divine beings, such as Angels or Faeries. White beams of light and friendly attack buffs make up some of the white attacks. *Black **Black attacks are evil based and used by primarily low alignment classes, such as Skeletons or Devils. Viscious ghosts, unholy fog and meteors make up some black attacks. *Cold **Cold attacks are primarily used by creatures used to cold temperatures like Silver Dragons and Dragon Masters. Blizzards and cold breath make up much of the cold attacks. *Fire **Fire attacks are primarily used by creatures like Dragons and by lower alignment classes like the Black Knight. Fireballs, fire breath and firestorms make up much of the fire attacks. *Lightning **Lightning attacks are used by classes like the Valkyrie, or the Eagle Man. Lightning bolts and thunder storms make up much of the attacks. Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber Level (Lv.) The character's Level determines his or her overall ability. Gaining 100 Experience (Exp.) through combat or training will increase the character's Level by one. After each level up the character receives statistics gains based upon that character's class. Hit Points (HP) Hit points determine the total health of the character. When a character's Hit Points reach zero, they are incapacitated, and will not participate in battle or gain experience. A human character that is incapacitated at the end of the battle may irreversibly change class into a Zombie, depending on the character's Luck stat. Incapacitated characters must be revived by visiting a Witch Den or by using the item Altar of Resurrection. Undead characters whose HP reach zero during battle will regenerate to full health at the end of combat. Undead characters, however, will be permanently destroyed if slain by Virtue-based magic or weapons. Strength (STR) Strength determines the amount of damage the character inflicts with Physical Attacks. Vitality (VIT) Vitality determines the character's ability to withstand Physical Attacks. Physical attacks will cause less damage to characters with higher Vitality. Intelligence (INT) Intelligence determines the amount of damage the character inflicts with Magic Attacks. It also determines the amount of hit points that are restored when using Healing magic. Mentality (MEN) Mentality determines the character's ability to withstand Magic Attacks. It also determines whether the character can resist an enemy's Magic Attack. Agility (AGI) Agility determines the accuracy of a character's attack, and whether the character can dodge an enemy attack. It also determines the order in which attacks are made during battle. Dexterity (DEX) Dexterity affects the strength and accuracy of the character's Physical Attacks. It also determines whether the character can block an enemy's Physical Attack. Alignment (ALI) This stat reflects the beliefs and worldview of the character. Alignment ranges from 0 to 100, with 100 being Lawful, 0 Chaotic, and 50 Neutral. Most classes are restricted to specific Alignment ranges that the character must fall within in order to become that class. The average Alignment of a unit will determine whether that unit will liberate or capture a stronghold. The unit's Alignment must be in balance with the morale of the stronghold (within approximately 25 points) for the town to be liberated. Liberating and capturing strongholds is an important factor in determining Magnus's Chaos Frame. A character's Alignment can be raised by: *Defeating an enemy character that is of a higher Level. *Defeating an enemy character that has a lower Alignment. *Placing the character in a unit that has a higher Alignment. *Using the item Scroll of Discipline on the character. A character's Alignment can be lowered by: *Defeating an enemy character that is of a lower level. *Defeating an enemy character that has a higher Alignment. *Placing the character in a unit that has a lower Alignment. *Using the item Urn of Chaos on the character. Luck (LUK) Luck is a hidden stat that has several applications: *Luck affects the chance a character will inflict a critical hit on an enemy. It also affects the chance that the character will dodge or block an enemy attack. *Luck affects the chance that an enemy unit will drop an item when it is completely destroyed. *Luck determines the chance that an incapacitated character will transform into a Zombie at the end of a battle. Characters with lower Luck are more likely to become Zombies. A female character who is incapacitated and has a high Luck stat may transform into an Angel Knight after battle. A character's Luck can be increased by using the item Goblet of Destiny on the character. Use caution, however, as using this item has a chance to decrease the character's Luck as well. Category:Gameplay